


You're Going Where?!?!

by RyannChildofHermes



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Mildly Explicit, Quest fic, and, bi kimberly hart, eighty four percent, i might be adding the rest of the crew in here but i'm not entirely sure yet, i would put what they are in the tags but i don't want to spoil it, kim's dad was bad, lesbian trini, pink lemonade - Freeform, trimberly - Freeform, trini's mom sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyannChildofHermes/pseuds/RyannChildofHermes
Summary: A demon hunter and a witch's daughter go on a quest together. Maybe they have sex, maybe they fall in love, we'll see.





	You're Going Where?!?!

"You're going _where?!?!"_ The woman shrieked in surprise.

"As I said before, I'm going to the Forest of Forbearance, I need some supplies. Namely, a map." The demon hunter reiterated rolling their eyes.

"Well sir, lucky for you, I have maps. But I can do you one better, I give you your supplies, and your map and what not, but I think you'll need a human for guidance, so I'll even throw in my daughter as a companion for a low, low price. How does that sound?" The woman asked wiggling her eyebrows as if she just proposed the deal of a century.

The demon hunter pursed their lips tightening their jaw. They didn't want a companion, they just wanted their supplies so they could get away from this insufferable woman.

The merchant took their silence as a yes, screeching up the stairs, "Trini! Come here!"

Shortly after a relatively young looking girl, whom the demon hunter assumed was Trini, dressed similarly to her mother descended the stair case and the demon hunter suddenly felt like the prince from Cinderella. She was beautiful and somehow made the ugly patched dress in which she was clad, look flawless. The girl huffed with every step, an extremely agitated expression gracing her delicate features.

"Yes?" Trini asked, eyelids drooping in disinterest.

"Pack your things, you're going to go with this lovely gentleman to the Forest of Forbearance!"

Trini scrunched her eyebrows as her eyes darted back and forth between her mother and the demon hunter before she uttered a simple, "Why?"

"Because you haven't gotten any suitors, as I will _not_ have you living in my house forever. _Pack, your things."_ The woman responded through gritted teeth before offering the demon hunter a bright smile, "She'll only be a minute, she needs to grab a few things before she can accompany you. Heh heh...so, how about those supplies then, hmm? Follow me."

The demon hunter nodded following wordlessly handing the merchant their prewritten list of supplies. Just as the two finished walking around the shop collecting the things on the list Trini returned with a bag, dressed in much different attire than she had worn in her first appearance.

The demon hunter swallowed thickly as she stood next to them, the fruity aroma of what they assumed was her shampoo (or conditioner or something of that nature) invaded their nostrils.

"Okay. So that will be 504 shillings." The merchant announced looking at the demon hunter expectantly.

"Well..." they started, "I never agreed to take the girl."

Trini sighed, "Mother, you tried to sell me off again? Seriously? You know what? This is the last time."

"Trinity, please." The merchant rolled her eyes completely ignoring her daughter's anger, "You never exactly disagreed to take her either. So take her, or no deal."

"But I never even said that I wanted a companion in the first place. That was all you, lady."

"Mother, you can't refuse him service just because he doesn't appreciate your attempts to force me onto him. Regardless, this is the last time you do this. I'm leaving soon."

"What are yo-" the merchant's question was cut short by her daughter swiping her arm across the counter knocking all its contents into her open bag and pulling the demon hunter out of the shop by the wrist.

"Do you have a horse or something?" She asked looking back as she ran away from her old home.

The demon hunter nodded putting their thumb and index finger in their mouth and whistling to call their furry friend. Soon enough a stallion with a rich chestnut coat and a baby pink saddle emerged from the forestry. The horse leisurely trotted over to its owner nuzzling them affectionately upon their converging.

"Hey Whiskey," the demon hunter mumbled fondly stroking the horse's muzzle.

"Um, hello? We have to go before my crazy ass mother comes after us and casts a spell or something. She's a witch you know."

"Trust me, I know. I was in her company for more than five minutes." the demon hunter replied chuckling.

"No." Trini said fighting an impending smirk from dancing on her lips, "She's an _actual_ witch. Like, with spells and shit."

The demon hunter paused looking over at the girl in surprise, "Oh damn, really?" Trini nodded her eyes wide, "Well that really sucks for you doesn't it?"

"You're not gonna take me with you?" Trini asked incredulously.

The demon hunter shook their head, "I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told your mother. I never agreed to take the girl. Yeah, she offered, I just didn't say anything. My silence doesn't mean yes, I just don't talk much...but I _definitely_ had a disapproving look on my face." They added slinging themself up on the horse. "Um, have fun dealing with your mother I guess."

"Wait!" Trini screamed desperately trying to get the demon hunter to stop, "You _can't_ leave me!"

"And why is that?"

"Because _I_ have _all_ of your supplies. And if you want those, you're gonna have to take me."

The demon hunter closed their eyes, throwing their head back and sighing, "Do you know how to get on a horse?"

They took the girl's silence as a no and begrudgingly slid off the side to help her up before reclaiming their spot and starting the horse in the opposite direction of the shop.

About 45 minutes later, when the demon hunter was sure the two of them were far away enough from Trini's mother's shop, they slowed Whiskey down to a trot.

"So...what's your name homeboy?" Trini asked coolly trying to pretend she wasn't holding on for dear life.

"Kim."

Trini paused blinking in surprise, "Like, as in Kimberly?" She asked only receiving a nod in response, "Well ain't that a bitch."

The demon hunter, or Kimberly, turned around to look Trini in the eyes trying to decipher whether the girl was talking about her or the situation.

"Oh, I was just saying because my mom wants me to get married. To a man. Really bad. But I'm about eighty-four percent sure I'm a lesbian, so I don't know how that's gonna work out."

Kimberly chuckled shaking her head, "Wow. _'I'm about eighty-four percent sure I'm a lesbian'_ hm, that's funny."

"Why? You think me being different is funny? Because, homeboy or not, I'll still knock you a good one." Trini threatened balling up one of her fists just in case, "I may be small, but I'm feisty."

But Kimberly's simple, "Yeah, I like that in a girl." Placated her quickly, the blush that claimed the color on her face rendering her speechless, causing a smirk to overtake Kimberly's face upon turning around to see Trini's reaction.

A few hours later Kimberly brought Whiskey to a stop declaring it about time to stop for the day.

The two started a campfire and Kimberly fed Whiskey a few of the carrots she had brought from the market before stopping in Trini's mother's shop. As Trini slipped the map back in her bag and rummaged around in it for something.

But as they got more comfortable, sitting in front of the fire, Trini's breath caught in her throat as she watched Kimberly take her hood off uncovering a dark wavy bob, and her heavy jacket to reveal a lean, tank top clad figure.

"Fuck, I'm gay." Trini muttered under her breath turning back to her bag to pull out her blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders.

Kimberly then reached into her own bag to pull out her own blanket, following suit. The two then, just awkwardly staring at each other from either side of the fire.

"So..." Trini started, the word hanging in the air.

This was weird for her, she wasn't used to being the loquacious one in the relationship. Not that she wanted a relationship with Kimberly.

It's not like the way the light of the flickering fire danced like stars in the woman's eyes was affecting her or anything. Just as the way the shadows of the surrounding darkness contoured her face in a way Trini couldn't help but notice her striking beauty wasn't.

And Trini most _definitely_ was not becoming sidetracked from trying to think of a topic, because her brain betrayed her, choosing to drink in Kimberly's appearance as it would a glass of water on the hottest day of the summer in lieu of _actually_ thinking of something to say.

"So, what?" Kimberly asked raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"So, um...how's the uh, demon hunter life treating you?" Trini asked mentally slapping herself for the awkwardness of her delivery.

"Well you know, I was kinda born into it, wasn't exactly my first choice. But when your dad is the headhunter in the village it's kind of expected of you." Kimberly shrugged picking at a loose strand on her blanket, "How's life with your mom?"

"Just as terrible as you think it would be. It's just a constant cycle of, _'Trinity, do this!' 'Trinity, do that!' 'Trinity, this customer needs this! Go_ in _the back and get it!' 'No, Trinity! Not like that! I don't care if it's faster do it my way!' 'Trinity, come sweep and mop the floor! A customer dropped a vile! And not just that spot, I mean the whole floor! Let's not do that again!' 'Trinity, I'm going to the store, I want everything dusted when I get back!'"_

"Wow, it's everything I ever imagined," Kimberly laughed softly.

"And more." Trini nodded as a comfortable silence fell over the two, "So...what would have been your first choice? If you didn't have to become a demon hunter that is."

Kim smiled sadly shaking her head, "It's stupid."

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."

"My dad always hated it. And he hated that I loved it even more." The demon hunter tucked a lock of raven hair behind her pointed ear, "Even if my dad wasn't a hunter I still wouldn't have been able to do it. So it doesn't matter."

Trini hesitated before speaking taking note of the change in the woman's demeanor, "But you loved it?" Kim nodded, "Were you good at it?"

"Best in my village." Kim shrugged sheepishly.

"Then who cares what your dad says? If you loved it so much that you practiced until you were the best in your village, then why should you stop? Did you really work that hard to be the best just to give it up?"

"You know what? No. I didn't. I made the best pots in the whole village."

_Pottery. She's an artsy gal._

"With beautiful designs and patterns. I made the vase the village elder kept his wife's ashes in. But I gave it all up to be a fucking demon hunter, because of some alleged 'prophecy'," Kimberly rolled her eyes using air quotes, "and now I'm on my way to the fucking Forest of Forbearance, where I'm probably gonna die."

_Wait. Die? Trini didn't sign up for that shit. ~~(oh honey, but you did)~~  _

"...die?"

"Yeah. Apparently, my ancestors pissed off some guy a _really_ long time ago and after twenty generations the guy is supposed to reincarnate as this super powerful demon or whatever and the super great-grandchild is supposed to fight and kill him. And guess who was 'lucky' enough to be that the grandchild?" Kim sighed.

"You're the twentieth born?"

"Well, it was either me or my sister but considering the fact that she can't shoot a bow to save her life, and fyi, I'm just gonna call him my great-grandfather because that's twenty greats and who has time for that? But my sister has no sense of aim, and can't use my great-grandfather's bow, so chances are, the prophecy is about me."

"What the hell is this, Wynona Earp?"

"I don't know, this was from a tumblr prompt and spiraled into this." Kim shrugged.

"I mean I guess. But back to the part about dying?"

"My dad trained me to both avoid death, and accept it. And I'm accepting the fact that I'm probably gonna die...and, that I need whiskey."

"Uh, your horse is sleeping." Trini furrowed her eyebrows pointing to the soundly sleeping animal.

"No, I mean like _actual_ whiskey." Kim clarified pulling a bottle out of her bag and taking a swig. "My dad was a pretty horrible father as you can probably see. Since ultimatums are a lot to put on a twelve year old child he used to let me take shots of whiskey with him to calm my nerves and now-"

"The fate of the world is in the hands of an alcoholic." Trini finished horrified.

"I'm not an alcoholic." Kimberly scoffed pulling another bottle out of her bag, "I only drink whiskey, and scotch. Sometimes together."

"Oh my god, we're all gonna die." Trini mumbled to herself butting her face in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are ready for another multichapter story, because here we go


End file.
